


“Never.”

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dover, FrUK, M/M, 仏英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 仏英。自由法国政府设立于伦敦时期的故事。





	“Never.”

灵感与梗来自：[@🍉糍糕糕的画](http://1433907952.lofter.com/post/1d4ca8a8_1c6db3d7b)  


【仏】

弗朗西斯偶尔会想起那时的情境：摇晃虚浮，像隔着无数重梦，像透过破碎的玻璃。

以及声音。

魔鬼的笑与叫喊：

『用你所有的胃口、你的私心和所有深重的罪孽，去赢得死亡。』[1]

是了。“赢得”。

那从不是轻易的事，暂且还没有赴死的勇气与资格；更何况，牵住自己的这只手，也握得太紧。

自由法国政府于伦敦设立当夜，二人间气氛少有地平和。光线昏暗，传递过来的体温令人安心。空气里是处理伤口后残留的消毒水味道，以及并不明显却依旧可辨的、英格兰的气息：

红茶与糖，夏栎和玫瑰，雨水，羽毛笔尖的一滴墨，和来自海上微冷的风；是与娃娃脸相般配的，甜而稚拙的味道，奇妙地令人联想到剑与魔法，巨龙和骑士，以及一切看似不成熟实则古老深沉之物。

战争是丑陋的，弗朗西斯早已深知；但战争带来的创伤与血污竟使自己狼狈至此，确在不小程度上伤害了他的自尊。

——好在对方并没有安慰。

是他所熟悉的英格兰，别扭又毒舌，不情愿的语气时听来竟也有几分可爱：

“这是我借你的……法兰西。”

弗朗西斯明白他所指的是什么：亚瑟的左眼变成与自己相同的紫色。一个象征性符号；一场献祭仪式；一件无法炫耀的战利品——如今这眼睛短暂地属于我。这份侥幸幼稚而恶劣，明知这一点仍无法自抑；得逞的笑容如此欢愉，同新雪地上抢先留下脚印的顽童无异。

而这太大方了。唇线的弧度塌下来些，转为自嘲，与带一点刺痛的难堪：原以为他连一节小指都不愿意借出的。

——未曾想，他会借我一只眼睛。

慷慨的出借者还说了些什么，已经听不分明：生效的镇痛剂与连日疲惫终于强迫性地将弗朗西斯拉入昏沉睡眠。

之后的日子里，为了避免不必要的麻烦，亚瑟会佯装受伤，以绷带覆住左眼。

觉得好笑同时，弗朗西斯不可避免地回想起对方还是海洋霸主的时期：黑色眼罩略显滑稽，写在脸上的骄傲却不输任何叛逆期的不良少年；与安东尼奥打斗不停，那柄水手弯刀也曾开玩笑地挥向自己[2]；不用靠很近也能嗅到渗进海盗服里的风浪与火药味；船长帽斜斜歪向一边，笑容无赖而危险。

那是他所认识的亚瑟，之一。

而还有其他成千上万的，亚瑟的碎片或幽灵：无需召唤，便出现在起伏波动且难以捉摸的记忆中；薄而透明的影子，边缘模糊，被凝固的动作或未尽现的表情，似是某种能溶解于空气的颜料所绘出的烟火——而烟火是夜幕的伤口。

亚瑟是无数的伤口；也是无尽的愈合——在弗朗西斯的灵魂里。

“我将逝去，而君永恒。”[3]

永恒的不止自己，还有面前这位挚友兼宿敌，以及同他之间跌宕近千年，并将一直延续下去的关系。从阿金库尔战役[4]时的针锋相对，到现今“如果希特勒侵犯地狱，我也会和魔鬼站在一边”[5]的豪情；以后会怎样，反而没那么重要。是时间不可逆的好处，多狡猾：经历过的一切都不会改变。

“盯着我干嘛，胡子混蛋。”

意识到对方的目光，亚瑟没好气地还以眼刀；随即意识到什么，将先前推至额头的绷带重新拉下，遮住异色的眼睛。

弗朗西斯大叹一口气，托住下巴作苦恼状：

“我在想，眉毛笨蛋什么时候能坦率点呢……”

不坦率的家伙优雅地端起杯子，啜饮一口红茶后，才缓慢而坚决地回答：

“永远不。”

【英】

“这是我借你的……法兰西。”

“哈。”

背靠的混蛋却只是笑，原本惹人厌的招摇语调因负伤而低落不少；短笑引发肩背一瞬轻颤，细微如蝴蝶振翼。终于，这只骄傲的海伦娜闪蝶[6]也累了吗：以光明女神命名的蝴蝶，翅鳞折光正如你外衣的颜色，愚蠢而浮夸。

『无论什么安慰都会被一种从共同根源而发展成为苦难的精巧链条捆在一起。』[7]

因而安慰是不必要更不合适的，尤其对这个人而言。

“喂，法兰西？”

出声同时伸手遮住左眼，没什么意义的举动：毕竟屋内既无外人，也没有光。手心下的眼睛呈现令人恼火的紫色——接纳自由法国政府后的副作用——像堇青石，像鸢尾，像法兰西的眼睛。

而这就是法兰西的眼睛。

浓眉因未得回应而皱起，相牵的左手轻轻晃了晃。

——依旧没有反应。

“啧。”

睡着了吗。白痴。

握住的手却又更紧了些——

“……我不会让你如愿的。”

趁对方听不见，又轻声重复了一遍：

“哪怕是你凭自己的意志选择了死亡……我，不会让你如愿。”

法兰西才不会这么容易被打败。

刀剑相向的数百年间，谁也不吝于展现卑鄙贪婪的猎根性。然而《布勒丁尼合约》[8]也好，《特鲁瓦条约》[9]也好，马修[10]也好，曾向他借的，都已被强行索归：是同自己势均力敌的敌人，而亚瑟相信自己挑选敌人的品味[11]。正因如此，绝不允许自己选中的仇敌先一步败退——法兰西投降的对象只能是英格兰。只能是自己。

“一只眼睛而已。我还有余裕；要借的话，先给我站起来——”目光落在一侧墙壁悬挂的洛林十字旗[12]，又无声叹气了：

“贞德吗……长情得可怕，简直不像你。”

顿了一顿，“……但眼下这么虚弱，也不像你。”

虚弱的家伙此刻体温略低于以往——失血过多的原因；好在寂静中格外清晰的呼吸声中听不出痛苦，平静酣眠令人嫉妒。

亚瑟深吸一口气，缓缓闭上眼。

“……就只是，别死啊。”

“拿出跟我作对的气势来啊你这混蛋！”

“……拜托了。”

意识被困意彻底席卷前，恍惚忆起曾经被捉弄的经历。

彼时亚瑟气得半死，跳着脚质问：“到底什么时候才会放过我啊！”

变魔术般从身后取出、继而递至自己面前的玫瑰，是少见的紫色；弗朗西斯的笑容依旧无害而过分甜腻：

“永远不。”

Fin. 

幕后花絮：

{一}

仏线剧情拍摄完毕，弗朗西斯继续同亚瑟喝着下午茶，顺手拿起英线的剧本扫了几眼；片刻后便满头黑线，脱力地歪倒在椅背：

“……那个，我说……你把那种差点要了哥哥我命的条约，还有抱走马修的行为，都称作是‘借’吗！！！”

“既然还回去了，当然就是借的。”

咬下一口茶点，亚瑟面不改色地继续道，“苏伊士运河也是我借的[13]。虽然最后还给了埃及。”

“……”

{二}

英线剧情拍摄完毕，弗朗西斯还沉浸于“哥哥我果然全身每个细胞都充满了浪漫”的自恋情绪中，把玩着那朵紫色玫瑰；突然想到什么而抬头：

“我记得你是收下了花的吧！收了的吧！”

已走出数米的亚瑟不耐烦回头：

“当时是迫不得已收了……过后肯定是扔掉了啊。”

“？？？”

“那朵花害得我过敏很严重。”

——当然并没有扔，还压在书本里做成了干花；但这种无所谓的事，就没必要让那个白痴知道了。

沉浸在“很好，即使这样也没有露出破绽更没让那个家伙得意”的傲娇情绪中，亚瑟的呆毛迎风摇摆。

注：

[1]出自法国诗人兰波（Jean Nicolas Arthur Rimbaud, 1854-1891）所作《地狱一季》（A Season in Hell）；原文为法语，摘录为王以培先生的译文。此外，Wyatt Mason所译的英文版也很棒，“Deserve death with all your appetites, your selfishness, and all the capital sins!”

[2]即英西战争时期（公元1585–1604年），在此期间英法矛盾并不激烈。

[3]原文为Je m'en vais, mais l'état demeurera toujours. 出自APH动画第五季第五话标题。

[4]阿金库尔战役（公元1415年10月25日）是英法百年战争中著名的以少胜多的战役，也是英国长弓手最辉煌的胜利之一。

[5]出自英国首相丘吉尔。

[6]学名Morpho Helena，Helena是Helen的变体，即古希腊神话中宙斯与勒达之女，人间最美丽的女人，引发了著名的特洛伊之战。这种蝴蝶以其华丽的蓝色翅翼而出名，稀少而珍贵，被奉为世界上最美丽的蝴蝶。

[7]出自英国作家德·昆西（Thomas De Quincey, 1785-1859）所作《一个鸦片吸食者的忏悔录》。

[8]公元1360年，法国王子查理被迫签订屈辱的《布勒丁尼和约》，把加莱及法国西南部大片领土割让给英国。

[9]公元1420年，英法之间签订的《特鲁瓦条约》将卢瓦尔河以北地划归英格兰，并迫使法国国王查理六世承认英格兰国王亨利五世为摄政王及继承人。

[10]APH中，亚瑟在马修·威廉姆斯幼年时将其从弗朗西斯处抢夺，对应历史上英国从法国手中夺走加拿大作为自己的殖民地。

[11]参见英国作家王尔德（Oscar Wilde, 1854-1900）所作《道连·格雷的画像》：“我按长相选朋友，按性格选熟人，按智慧选敌人。选敌人时再怎么认真也不过分。”

[12]自由法国政府的旗帜，洛林十字架的图案旨在纪念圣女贞德。

[13]公元1858-1869年间，法国政府极不人道地奴役埃及苦工（12万民工为之献身，平均每千米就死亡738.5人）花费11年、1860万镑开凿了苏伊士运河。然而6年后，迫于外债，埃及总督将运河的股份卖给了英国；在此之后81年间，该条河道的所有权一度被英国占据。直至1956年11月，在第二次中东战争中取胜的埃及政府才终于将苏伊士运河收归国有。

辛苦开河的法国：喵喵喵？？？

还一则有趣的：

1941年2月，德国驻北非远征军司令隆美尔指挥发动了埃及的进攻，准备夺取苏伊士运河，并试图投掷炸弹。英国著名魔术师贾斯帕·马斯克林作为特战人员，成为英军的一名中尉，主持用探照灯和锡片反射器造成光幕干扰德军飞行员的夜间视野，辅以白天的防空炮火，使得轰炸精度大大下降，保护了苏伊士运河。


End file.
